Fire in the Moonlight
by Nightstalker1
Summary: Tasuki has been turned into a werewolf. He and Chichiri are in a race against time to find a cure before it's too late. Finally updated!
1. A Howl in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any of it's characters, though I desperately wish I did own Chichiri and Tasuki.  They belong to Yu Watase and all those other lucky people. 

Author's Notes: This is my first action fic, so please be kind.  This doesn't take place at any particular time during the series, but it is set in Konan with all of the Suzaku shichiseishi.  Let me apologize to all of those Tasuki fans out there first.  Just so you know, Tasuki is one of my favorite characters, next to Chichiri, and I like to torture him throughout the fic.  Rest assured, he'll turn out ok.  Oh yeah, there are some spoilers for Chichiri's past.  I don't think I spoil anything else, though.  Rated PG-13 cause Tasuki's our favorite cursing bandit.

Thinking in * *

Fire in the Moonlight Chapter 1: A Howl in the Night 

Night had fallen on Konan, bringing a sense of peace to the southern country that even the growing hostilities with Kutou could not shatter. A full moon blazed with mystic radiance above a lone figure walking around the gardens within Konan's imperial palace.

Tasuki, sworn warrior to Suzaku no Miko, stifled a yawn as he wandered throughout the palace grounds.  The young bandit's clothes were wrinkled and his fiery hair stuck out at comical angles.  Anyone who happened to glance his way would know instantly from his disheveled appearance that he had been having trouble sleeping. 

"Tasuki-kun?" 

A voice from behind caused the half-awake seishi to jump in surprise.  He spun around to meet the ever-smiling mask of his friend and fellow seishi, Chichiri.

"Damn it Chichiri!" he growled at the way-to-cheerful-for-this-time-of-night monk.  

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You know I hate it!"

"Gomen Tasuki-kun no da," the monk chuckled. "I was just wondering what you were doing up this late no da."

Tasuki simply muttered something incoherent about stupid monks popping up and annoying him.

"What did you say no da?"

"I couldn't sleep all right!?" Tasuki snarled at Chichiri. "I keep hearing this noise that wakes me up.  Ne, Chichiri, what are you doing up at this hour?"

Chichiri's mask twisted into a frown, or at least as close to one as it could allow.  His voice dropped an octave.  "I sense something very evil out here.  It's a magical presence very different from those of Suzaku and Seiryu seishi."

Tasuki couldn't help but notice that Chichiri had dropped his "no da's" along with his voice.  "Well, whatever it is, it'd better not keep me awake.  I've had enough problems sleeping with those damn wolves howling all night."

"Wolves no da?" Chichiri questioned his younger companion.  "Tasuki-kun, there aren't any wolves around the palace no da."

"I know what I damn well heard Chichiri!" the fiery bandit snapped.

"All right! All right, Tasuki-kun no da!" Chichiri replied, shrinking down to his three foot tall, chibi self.  "Since you weren't drunk today, I'll believe you no da. I'll see you later no da."

Tasuki smirked as the chibi monk headed off to another part of the palace.  "That's right!  Nobody calls Genrou of the Mt. Reikaku bandits a liar and lives!"

He turned around and began to make his way back to his chambers when a sharp howl pierced the silent night air.  Tasuki turned sharply and silently cursed himself for leaving his tessen back in his room.  Another howl, even closer than the last sounded behind him.  Tasuki swung around and saw nothing.  His eyes darted across the courtyard in the hopes of catching a glance at whatever was making the howling noise.  However, he saw nothing, which caused him to start panicking.  

"Who's there!?" he called, unable to keep his voice from wavering.

A rustling in the bushes was his answer.  Tasuki took a step toward the rustling, his entire body shaking.  He took another step, then another, and another.  When he was about three feet from the bushes, the rustling stopped abruptly.

"Chichiri?" he whispered.  "Is that you Chichiri?"

All that answered him was silence.

"Come on, Chichiri," He whimpered as beads of sweat trickled down his face.  "Damnit this isn't funny Chichiri."

Tasuki's blood suddenly turned to ice as he felt a blast of putrid hot air hit the back of his neck.  His entire body shook with terror as he slowly turned around.  What he saw was not what he had expected to see.  A dark, brawny figure with glowing red eyes towered over the trembling seishi.  The shadowed figure raised a massive hand with dagger-like claws.  Tasuki felt something slash into his chest like multiple blades.  The blow sent Tasuki sprawling to the ground.  He clutched his chest with one hand, feeling his own blood flow across his fingers. 

Tasuki's assailant loomed over it's prey.  The young bandit could see the gleam of pointed teeth glistening in the light of the full moon.  Tasuki had no weapon and could feel himself start to lose consciousness from blood loss.  There was only one thing he could do.

The injured seishi threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"CHICHIRI!"


	2. Cursed

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  Never have, never will.  Tasuki's assailant, on the other hand, is all mine.

Author's Notes: This chapter contains a little blood, a little gore, and a little angst.  Heh, a mix of many worlds.  It gets a little sentimental at the end, but that's cause I wasn't feeling as emotionally constipated as usual when I wrote it.  Keep the reviews coming, everyone!  They really brighten my day and make me want to continue.  Flames, however, will be used to burn my Zoology lab book, notebook, and text book.

Thinking in * *

Chapter 2: Cursed

Chichiri wandered by one of the many ponds on the palace grounds.  Something about Tasuki's story had made him feel uneasy.

*Why is Tasuki the only one who hears howling at night?  I haven't heard anything and the others never said a word about nighttime howling.  I've got a bad feeling about this.  Maybe I should ask Tasuki some more questions.  This howling might have something to do with the evil presence I've been sensing.*

His mind made up, Chichiri began to make his way back to where he had last seen Tasuki.  As he neared the area, a cold chill crept up the monk's spine.  Something very evil was on the palace grounds and very close.  That meant it might have found…

"Tasuki!" Chichiri cried out in fear.

"CHICHIRI!" Tasuki's voice echoed across the palace.

Chichiri, gripped with fear over what may be happening to his friend, sprinted toward his fellow seishi's voice at full speed.  His stomach lurched in disgust and a wave of nausea hit the monk the moment he saw Tasuki.  

The red headed seishi was lying on the ground in a pool of crimson blood, undoubtedly his own.  A canine-like beast was leaning over Tasuki with its fangs clamped tightly over the bandit's shoulder, just shy of his throat.  From the pained look on Tasuki's face, Chichiri could tell that his young friend was still conscious and feeling every agonizing moment of the assault.

Shoving aside the sickening feeling in his stomach, Chichiri concentrated on focusing his ki.  With a grunt of anger, he released a ball of energy that slammed into the face of Tasuki's assailant.  The creature howled in pain as it dashed away, leaping over the palace wall in a single bound.

As soon as the creature disappeared into the night, Chichiri raced to the side of his injured friend. "Tasuki! Tasuki please say something no da!"

"Chichiri," Tasuki croaked as blood from his injured shoulder flowed freely to the ground. "Chichiri, please…please help me…" 

With those words, Tasuki lost consciousness.

Chichiri choked back a sob as he gingerly lifted the bandit up, not caring about the flowing blood that stained his own clothes.  As quickly as he possibly could, Chichiri carried his injured friend toward the palace where the rest of the Suzaku seishi and their Miko stood with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Chichiri, what has happened here?" Hotohori asked.  Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, the emperor of Konan looked just as flawless as he did during the day.

The monk ignored the emperor's question for the moment as he carried the injured Tasuki over to the silent healer, Mitsukake.    

"Please, Mitsukake," he pleaded softly.  "Can you heal him?"

The healer nodded and took Tasuki from Chichiri's arms before heading to the young bandit's chambers.  Once they were gone, Chichiri fell to his knees.  He was completely drained emotionally and physically, and completely forgot that the remaining seishi were staring at him, completely clueless.

Hotohori could see through the monk's mask that Chichiri was too distraught to answer any questions for now.  He gestured for Nuriko.  "Nuriko, please help Chichiri get back to his chambers.  After what has happened, we could all use some rest."

Nuriko nodded and helped Chichiri to his feet.  The monk staggered a bit before blindly following the effeminate seishi back to his room.  Nuriko could tell that Chichiri was thinking about Tasuki.

"Don't worry, Chichiri," He smiled.  "Mitsukake will heal Tasuki up and he'll be his old charming self again in the morning.  You know that."

"That's not what I'm worried about no da," Chichiri muttered.  "I know that Tasuki's physical wounds will be healed.  I just hope that the creature that bit him was not what I think it was."

"Huh?" Nuriko stared blankly as the monk entered his chambers and shut the door behind him.

*          *          *

Sleep was elusive to Chichiri that night.  Visions of that red eyed monster relentlessly flashed before his mind's eye.  The thought of what it had done to Tasuki never failed to send a shiver up the monk's spine.

*Please Suzaku* He prayed.  *Please do not doom one of your warriors to live with such a fate.*

Seeing as how he wasn't going to get any sleep that night, Chichiri rolled out of bed.  Donning his mask and kesa, he wandered silently through the halls of the imperial palace without any destination in mind.  For several minutes, he roamed the palace in a daze until he came to a halt in front of an ornate door.  

"Tasuki's chambers," he murmured softly to himself. 

He was about to knock when the door opened and Mitsukake stepped out.  Upon seeing Chichiri's distraught face, the sort-spoken healer gave him a reassuring smile.

"I've healed his wounds.  He should be all right now." His smile fell.  "Although, there is something strange about his injuries."

"Strange no da?"

Mitsukake looked over his shoulder at the sleeping bandit on the bed.  "There was one wound on his shoulder that my powers could not heal.   It looks like some kind of bite mark, though I have never seen one like this before.  What do you think Chichiri?"

Any hopes of Tasuki being all right in Chichiri's mind were shattered at that moment. 

"Hai," Chichiri muttered. "He has the curse no da."

"Curse? What curse?"

Chichiri sighed and removed his mask, his eye never once leaving Tasuki.  "The beast that attacked Tasuki was a cursed animal of some sort.  By biting Tasuki, the animal spread its curse into Tasuki's body.  I recall Taiitsukun telling me about these incidents, but I can not remember all of the details at this moment.  I'll have to contact her in the morning."

Mitsukake said nothing; only nodded and left Chichiri alone in the room with the sleeping Tasuki.  The monk silently grimaced when he saw the viscous scar on the younger seishi's shoulder.

"Forgive me, Tasuki.  This is my fault.  I should have realized what I was sensing when you told me about the wolf howling that only you could hear.  I swear to you that I will find some way to lift this curse, my friend.  No matter what." 


	3. Fate of a Lycanthrope

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  Never have, never will 

Author's Notes:  Tasuki awakens, but the torture has just begun.  For all of you action lovers out there, you'll have to be bear with me for one more chapter.  I promise the action will start in chapter 4.  

I know that in traditional mythology, werewolves only transform on the night of a full moon.  However, for the sake of the story, I've decided that werewolves should transform every night at sundown.  I also know that my cure for the werewolf curse isn't the traditional one, (I don't even know if there is an actual cure) but again for the sake of the story, I made one up.  It's all in good fun and it helps keep the action flowing.

On a side note, for those of you who are curious as to where the term "emotionally constipated" came from; I originally got it from my friends Avalon and Trinity.  Ever since then, it's been popping up in my casual conversations, fics, and a couple of English reports. (My teacher didn't say anything, but I think he found the phrase amusing.) 

On yet another side note, this story will not become a yaoi.  I strongly believe that two men can have a close friendship without having it turn into love.  I don't have anything against yaoi, but I'm absolutely horrible at writing romance.  So, for the books, Chichiri and Tasuki will not become a couple in this fic.

Thinking in * *

Chapter 3: Fate of a Lycanthrope

The first thing Tasuki felt when he woke up was the splitting headache that exploded as soon as he opened his eyes.  Groaning, he closed his eyes again and buried his head in the pillow.

"Damn, what was I drinking last night?" he grumbled.

"You weren't drinking anything no da," Tasuki's eyes snapped back open at the sound of Chichiri's voice.  "You were attacked last night no da.  Do you remember anything?"

Tasuki winced as memories of the previous night came back.  "Yeah, I remember.  That thing_ jumped me, but I'll be ready next time."_

Grief flashed in Chichiri's remaining eye as he removed his mask.  "There will not be a next time Tasuki.  The damage has already been done."

"Huh?" Tasuki didn't like what he was hearing.

"The creature that attacked you wasn't any ordinary animal.  It was a lycanthrope.  A lupine lycanthrope to be precise."

"A loopy licathing?"

Chichiri chuckled despite himself. "No Tasuki-kun.  A lupine lycanthrope.  In other words, it was a werewolf."

"Wait a sec, hold on.  You're saying a werewolf attacked me?  Chichiri, I think all that magic shit has finally gotten to your head."

Chichiri frowned.  "This is no laughing matter, Tasuki.  That werewolf bit you," The monk gestured toward the scar on Tasuki's shoulder.  "And through that bite, the creature gave you the lycanthrope curse."

Tasuki just sat there with a clueless expression on his face.  "Don't follow."

Chichiri sweatdropped.  "Tasuki, read my lips.  You! Are! A! Were! Wolf!  That means when night falls, you are going to become a creature that is half man and half wolf."

Tasuki's face fell.  "Define the half man, half wolf part for me."

Chichiri flinched.  Of all the questions Tasuki could have asked, this was the one he didn't want to answer.  However, the younger seishi had a right to know what was going to happen when the sun set.

"First, your body will grow to a massive size.  Then, it will become similar to a wolf's.  Your head will be that of a wolf and your entire body will be covered in fur.  You will become ten times stronger than you are now, not to mention faster."  
            

Tasuki could see that Chichiri was holding something back.  He knew that the monk was reluctant to tell him something, but he needed to know everything about this curse.  

"What aren't you telling me, Chichiri?  From what you've told me, this curse doesn't sound as bad as you were implying.  What's the catch?"

Chichiri gulped and wished that he was wearing his mask to hide the fear in his eye.  

"This new form has a horrible price, Tasuki.  What you will gain in physical power, you will lose mentally.  Once you transform, you will be as savage, uncontrollable, unthinking, and completely feral as the beast which attacked you last night was."

Tasuki stared hard at the sheet held in his clenched hands.  

"Of all the people here, why me?" He mumbled.  "Why was I the one to get bitten?"

"In all honesty, I don't know why you were chosen.  Werewolves choose their victims several nights before the attack, though no one knows why they choose who they do.  Legends say that the only ones who can hear a werewolf's call are those who have been selected as victims.  Tasuki, this is why you could hear howling at night that no one else could hear."

"Che, lucky me," Tasuki chuckled half-heartedly. 

Chichiri grabbed his young friend's shoulders.  "Tasuki, this is serious.  When night falls, you will become a mindless killer!  Think of what may happen if you attack Miaka or any of the other seishi.  In your feral state, you can and will end up killing any of them!"

"Chichiri, you've gotta help me!" Tasuki cried with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  "Isn't there a cure or something that'll lift the curse before I hurt someone?"

The monk stood from his seat next to Tasuki's bed and moved to the window.  He stared intently at the beautifully rolling landscape of Konan; anything to avoid the heart-wrenching look of fear and hopelessness in Tasuki's amber eyes.  

"I spoke to Taittsukun about this earlier today while you were still asleep.  Apparently, there is only one cure for the werewolf's curse." His fists clenched the window frame in frustration.  "But, it may be impossible."

Tasuki leapt from the bed.  "What? Tell me what to do!  I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of this curse!"

Chichiri turned to face the younger seishi, his mahogany eye filled with concern.  

"You must find and kill the werewolf that bit you.  But, werewolves move incredibly fast so we may not be able to find it in time."

"In time?"

"You were bitten under a full moon.  If you don't kill the werewolf who spread the curse to you before the next full moon, the curse will become irreversible.  You will remain a werewolf forever."

"So, you're saying I've only got only one month to find this damn werewolf?"

"Hai," Chichiri muttered dejectedly.  

Tasuki's voice dropped.  "Do the others know?"

"Hai," Chichiri replied sadly.  "I told them all this morning after speaking with Taittsukun.  We must not waste time finding the werewolf that cursed you.  We will need to leave and be far away from the city before sundown tonight."

Tasuki looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  "What'dya mean 'we'?"

The monk averted his gaze from Tasuki and stared down at the floor.  "I have more knowledge of creatures like werewolves than any of the other seishi.  I may be able to help you cope with this."

Tasuki had seen that look in Chichiri's eyes before.  It was the same look he wore when he had first told him about his past; guilt.  *He blames himself for what happened.*

"Chichiri," Tasuki's voice was dead serious. "This whole thing ain't your fault!" 

Chichiri began to protest but Tasuki cut him off. 

 "None of us knew the thing you were sensing was a werewolf and there was nothing you could've done to prevent me from getting bitten." He gave the monk his trademark smirk.  "And if you start blaming yourself, I'll take you out drinking with me again."

Chichiri flinched as the image of a drunk, SD Tasuki starting a costly bar fight a week ago flashed into his memory.  The older seishi shuddered at the thought before visibly relaxing a little and nodding in agreement.

"In that case, we should leave as soon as possible no da." 


	4. Sunset

**Disclaimer: I am sad to announce that I don't own anything *sobs* ****Author's Notes: Sorry, everyone. I lied.  The action actually begins in the next chapter (I promise).  This chapter is just a short little segue into the action. **

Chapter 4:  Sunset

Leaving his fellow seishi had to be the hardest thing Tasuki had ever done in his entire life.  He had never been as close to the Mt. Reikaku bandits as he was to the other Suzaku seishi.  While he had only known them for a short while, they had become a family bonded for life.  Now, they all gathered together to say their good-byes to Tasuki and Chichiri.  

Mitsukake, Hotohori, and Miaka were gathered around Chichiri.

"Take care of Tasuki and yourself," Mitsukake said in his deep gentle voice as he patted Chichiri on the shoulder.

Hotohori, in his imperial clothes (complete with box hat and duck shoes) smiled uncertainly.  "Are you sure you can handle this problem without our help?"

Chichiri nodded solemnly.  "Hai.  If too many people were with him, I know that Tasuki would feel very uncomfortable no da.  With my knowledge of lycanthropes, I should be able to aid him in his quest to find the werewolf who cursed him no da."

Miaka, who wasn't stuffing her face for the first time that day, shifted her gaze from Tasuki to Chichiri.  "Be careful out there.  If anything happened to either of you, I don't know what any of us would do." [1]

Chichiri gave the Miko a brief smile.  "Don't worry, Miaka-chan no da.  We will return safely no da."

Meanwhile, Nuriko and Tamahome were teasing Tasuki lightheartedly while Chiriko looked like he was about to cry.

Nuriko gave the bandit a smile and a wink.  "Don't let that mouth of yours get you in too much trouble."

"Yeah," Tamahome piped up.  "This time, you won't have Nuriko and me to pull your sorry hide out of any trouble your mouth starts Fang-boy!"

In a matter of seconds, Tasuki stood on top of a charbroiled Tamahome with his tessen in hand.  

"Just needed to get that in before I left Obake-chan," He smirked.    

"Tasuki-san?" 

Tasuki looked down at a teary-eyed Chiriko and almost felt like crying himself.  He always had a soft spot for the youngest seishi.

"What's up, Chiriko?"

"Please be careful, Tasuki-san," Chiriko's voice cracked as he fought back a sob.  "Please come back soon."

Tasuki pulled the young boy into a tight embrace, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as well.  "I'll come back as soon as I can Chiriko.  I promise."

*          *          *

The sun was just beginning to set by the time Tasuki and Chichiri were well outside the city limits.  Chichiri fidgeted nervously in his saddle; something that Tasuki had never seen the monk do before.

"Ne, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked. "What's wrong?" 

Chichiri glanced as the setting sun fell lower behind the horizon before answering.  "We should stop here for the night no da.  Now that we are outside the city, there aren't any people around for miles, so you won't put anyone in danger at night fall no da."

Tasuki gulped.  Between learning that he about his curse and leaving the palace as soon as possible, he didn't even have the time to think about his transformation when the sun set.  What would happen to him?  Chichiri had said that he would become a bloodthirsty monster, but would he even know it?  

*Will I even be aware of what I'm doing after I transform?  Or am I going to just black out?  If I do black out, what'll happen if my mind comes back and I find out that I've slaughtered innocent people? But what if I'm actually aware of what I'm doing, but I can't stop myself?  To feel my body hurting people, to see their blood with my own eyes, but I can't stop it.  No.  I don't wanna hurt anyone, that much I know for certain.  I never wanna hurt anyone.  And what about Chichiri?  By coming with me, is he risking his own life?  I'm so confused.*

Tasuki carefully dismounted and stared nervously at the sun that had almost vanished beyond the horizon.  He removed his tessen and coat, slinging them over his horse's back.  If he was going to become a monster, than he didn't want his only coat to be destroyed, or his prized tessen damaged.

"What do I do, Chichiri?"

Chichiri took a deep breath in an attempt to keep Tasuki from hearing his nervousness.  

"Head into the forest no da.  I will follow and make sure you don't attack any people while you are a werewolf no da."

*Attack people!* Tasuki paled *Of course I don't wanna attack any people.  But you said that there shouldn't be anyone around here for miles.  Am I gonna be so dangerous that I can't even be left alone in the middle of nowhere?  Will I really be that horrible? *

"I'm scared, Chichiri."

The monk was taken aback by Tasuki's statement.  The red head never admitted to being afraid before.  He was always trying to keep his rough appearance, always trying to keep his emotions in check.  Now the very thought of transforming terrified Tasuki.  Chichiri couldn't help but feel worse about his friend's curse now.

"It's all right, Tasuki no da.  No matter what happens, I will stay with you throughout this whole ordeal no da."

Tasuki could hear the strained, lighthearted tone that Chichiri was trying to maintain.  But he could tell that Chichiri was almost as scared as he was.  

"Chichiri…" Whatever Tasuki was about to say was cut off as the bandit collapsed to his knees with a cry of pain.  Chichiri looked to the horizon and swore loudly.

The sun had completely set. 

[1] Yeah, despite my hatred towards Miaka, I decided to make her sound somewhat intelligent.  I know I'll regret this later


	5. Transformation

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, everyone.  My schedule has been insane lately.  I've been studying for three exams and an early final, preparing an important debate, and working on a twenty-four page lab report for zoology.  And next week is the start of the dreaded Finals Week.  I've had absolutely no time to myself.  I was just barely able to work on this chapter.  The time I spent working on this should have been letting my brain cells recover, but that just shows how dedicated I am to anyone who's enjoyed this fic. **

This chapter has a scene that could be easily mistaken for shounen-ai.  Once again, I remind you that this will not become a yaoi fic.  In this fic, Chichiri and Tasuki share a platonic love.  That means friends, not lovers.  My idea was for Chichiri to become almost a big brother to Tasuki.  For all the yaoi fans out there, I'm sorry to disappoint you.  If you want to interpret their relationship as a yaoi, go ahead, I have nothing against that.  But my intent is for them to have a close friendship and nothing more.

Thinking in * *

Chapter 5: Transformation 

Tasuki cried out as his skin stiffened painfully.  It felt as though thousands of needles were being pushed through his skin from the inside.  If he had been able to open his eyes at that moment, Tasuki would have seen that it was not needles, but crimson hair forcing its way out of his skin.  Every inch of his face burned with the heat of a thousand fires.  His nose and mouth began to elongate, pulled by some unknown hand.  He could feel his ears stretch and pull upwards on his head.  His gums ached considerably as all of his teeth began to sharpen into points.  His throat constricted painfully and when he attempted to scream out the pain that soared though his entire body, all that came out was an inhuman whine.

Below his neck, Tasuki's body screamed with pain.  Every fiber in his muscles was expanding rapidly as his entire body grew in size.  His chest broadened while the muscles in his arms and legs bulged.  He could feel the weight on his feet shift completely toward his toes as his heel was pulled further out, splitting his boots.  Something long and furry brushed against the back of one thigh; which, if he had been looking, he would have known to be a crimson wolf's tail.  The nails on his hands stretched from his fingertips to form dagger-like claws.  The same occurred to the nails on his feet.  The pain became too much for the seishi as he fell to his knees and clutched his head in his hands in a pitiful attempt to block out the pain.    

Meanwhile, Chichiri stood with every muscle in his body frozen with fear as he watched the transformation in horror.  He could hear ripping sounds as growing muscles covered in long fur tore through Tasuki's shirt.  The whines and yelps of pain that flew from Tasuki's mouth were like physical blows to the monk.  Chichiri's mind raced with guilt at seeing his friend in such agony.  Despite the endless number of times that Tasuki had said it wasn't his fault, Chichiri could not help but blame himself for the younger seishi's pain.  *If I was only faster and more perceptive, this never would have happened to him.  It's all my fault.  Everything is my fault.*

After what seemed like a lifetime of watching Tasuki transform, crying out in endless agony, Chichiri was only partially relieved to see the transformation end.  Tasuki remained on his knees with his head bowed and his breath coming out in short gasps.

*But now is when the trouble will really begin.*

Time seemed to stop for a moment.  Neither Chichiri or the newly transformed Tasuki moved.  Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of silence, the lupine Tasuki staggered to his feet with a throaty growl.  Chichiri just stared at his friend for a moment, taking in the site.  Tasuki was now even taller than Mitsukake.  His entire body was covered in fiery red fur.  His bare chest had become extremely muscular along with his arms and legs.  His face had become that of a long muzzled wolf, complete with curved fangs and erect ears.  His hair had become long fur that hung down his back and stopped where a tail had formed below his waist.  Chichiri would never have recognized his friend if it weren't for the colorful beads draped around the werewolf's neck and the trademark earrings dangling from his pointed ears.

When the werewolf opened its glowing amber eyes and turned them to Chichiri, the monk realized that he was standing alone in the middle of an open field.  The horses had run off during the transformation, leaving him with no means of escape.  What was worse was the way the newly transformed Tasuki was looking at him; like a starved animal looked upon wounded prey.  Tasuki crouched low, ready to pounce and strike his prey down.  Chichiri knew that he had to move fast or else he would be killed.  Just as Tasuki was about to pounce, the monk used his magic to swiftly teleport far behind his lupine friend.

Tasuki roared in frustration as his prey had escaped.  He was starving and needed blood.  If his first prey had escaped, then there was only one thing to do.  He would have to find a new prey to satisfy his growing hunger for flesh.  He raised his muzzle to the sky and sniffed.  There had to be flesh somewhere.  He needed meat.  He needed to feel blood on his teeth.  All he wanted was flesh.  He sniffed again.  Yes, there was flesh nearby; young flesh.  He had to have this delicious smelling meat.

Chichiri was only slightly relieved to see Tasuki run off in another direction.  Apparently, his lycanthrope friend had found something else to hunt.  He assumed that it was probably some forest animal.  Still, the monk had a very uneasy feeling.

"I should probably follow him," He muttered to himself. "He may be away from people, but he could still cause some serious damage in this feral state."

The monk raced after the werewolf through the forest.  Having spent so much time with the bandits of Mt. Reikaku, Tasuki was able to hide his tracks among trees very well, so that only the most skilled trackers could follow him.  But now that he was part wolf, Chichiri found tracking his friend to be almost impossible.  The monk had paused in a clearing to determine which way Tasuki had gone when a high pitched scream from deeper in the forest caught his attention.

*K'sou!*_ Chichiri swore to himself.  *I had thought that there would not be any people around this area.  Apparently, I was wrong.*_

The screams grew louder as Chichiri dashed through the forest toward them.  He stumbled into a small clearing and looked on in horror as a young girl, no older than seven or eight, was staring right into the glowing amber eyes of a gigantic wolf with fur like fire.  The girl was pale, her eyes wide with fear.  Her voice was hoarse from screaming. 

Chichiri could see Tasuki poised to attack.  There was no other alternative.  Without a second thought, the monk leapt at the snarling monster and latched his arms around the beast's neck.

"Tasuki, stop this!  This isn't your way!  You said you didn't want to hurt any one, didn't you!?"

Tasuki merely roared and flung Chichiri off with a single swipe of his clawed hand.  The monk crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.  Tasuki snorted at the monk before turning his attention back to the girl.  He desired flesh immediately and the young one would go down much easier than this new threat.  

From his position on the ground, Chichiri could see the apparent blood lust on his friend's face.  If he didn't do something, Tasuki would kill an innocent child.

An incantation suddenly flashed through Chichiri's head.  Without thinking, the monk raised a hand to his prayer beads and began chanting.  As he did, a soft red light surrounded Tasuki and the beast slowed his advances, apparently confused.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri cried.  "This is not your way!  Please try to remember who you are!"

The beast came to a stop and looked at the monk blankly.  Chichiri could see something flicker across Tasuki's face.  Was it fear? *Is he scared?*__

The red light began to glow vibrantly with the monk's chanting.  To Chichiri's surprise, he could see sense returning to Tasuki's amber eyes.  He glanced over at the girl still trembling behind to massive form of Tasuki. 

"Run for it!" He shouted.  "I may not be able to hold him back much longer!"

The monk allowed himself to breathe a tiny sigh of relief as he watched the girl scamper off into the forest before returning his full attention to the spell being cast upon Tasuki.  The enormous werewolf stood in place.  His eyes showed obvious signs of an internal conflict as they flickered between pure gold and white with black and amber.

"Come on Tasuki," The monk cried through his clenched teeth.  "I know you can fight this.  Suzaku-sama, help me!"

The light surrounding Tasuki suddenly became blinding.  The werewolf collapsed to his knees, his hands clutching his head as he howled in pain.  To Chichiri's surprise, he could see Tasuki's symbol flare up on the beast's right arm.  Without warning, the light exploded, knocking both Chichiri and Tasuki back.

Chichiri sat up and began to rub a large bump that was forming on his forehead.  "What was that no da?" He grumbled to himself.

What answered him was a low groan coming from the direction of the fallen werewolf.  The beast stirred after a few moments, before attempting to push itself up off the ground.  Chichiri stayed where he was, not daring to move.  He had no idea what the spell he had cast would do.  It was something he vaguely recalled learning from Taiitskun three years ago.  Was Tasuki still a feral killer, or had that spell subdued him?  The giant wolf sat up and proceeded to rub the back of his head, all the while moaning in pain.  Chichiri continued to stare, not sure what he should do.  The werewolf finally looked up and saw the monk sitting on the ground only a few feet away.  To Chichiri's surprise, the werewolf's eyes had reverted back to the amber human eyes of Tasuki.

"Chichiri?" The werewolf groaned in a scratchy voice.  

The monk could hardly believe his ears.  "Tasuki-kun? Is it really you no da?"

But Tasuki did not answer.  Instead he stared at his clawed hands in horror and utter disbelief.  He ran a claw over his long muzzle while his breath came out in ragged gasps.

"Chi-Chichiri," Tasuki croaked.  "W-what…what am I?"

"Tasuki," Chichiri began.  Tasuki didn't let him finish though.  With a sharp, canine cry, he raced off into the forest.

"Tasuki, matte!" Chichiri called after him.  

The monk scrambled to his feet and hurried after his troubled friend.  Now that Tasuki seemed to have regained some of his human qualities, tracking him through the forest became much easier for the monk.  Chichiri finally spotted the younger seishi by a pond after a few minutes of running.  Tasuki sat on a rock with his knees pulled up to his chest and his ears lying flat on his head.  He sat in silence, staring at his lupine reflection.  His ears perked up as Chichiri approached. 

"So this is it huh?" he mumbled. "This is what the curse does.  It turns you into a monster and robs you of your human mind.  I was nothing more than a blood lusting demon back there."

"It's not your fault," Chichiri replied in his most serious tone as he began to take a seat next to Tasuki. 

The werewolf jerked away from his friend. "Don't come near me, Chichiri!  I have control over my blood lust now, but I can feel it trying to break back to the surface.  I don't know how much longer I can control it.  If I falter at all, it'll come back and I might try to hurt you again." A tiny sob broke his voice. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I almost killed you and that kid back there.  Try as I did, I couldn't stop my mind from craving blood or my body from attacking."  

Ignoring the way the younger seishi flinched when he got near, Chichiri pulled off his mask and defiantly sat down in front of Tasuki. "This is what happens to those under the werewolf curse, Tasuki.  You don't have any control over your instincts; just as you had no control of the situation when you were bitten no da."

Tasuki held hastily averted his eyes.  He couldn't stand looking into that single, expressive eye. "I know I couldn't control it.  I just thought that because I was a Suzaku seishi, maybe I could've been able to handle it better than a normal person...but I was wrong.  Kisama, I could've killed someone back there.  Or worse, I could've given that kid the curse.  I could've given you the curse."

"But you didn't no da," Chichiri's eye softened as he turned Tasuki's head to force the younger seishi to look at him.  "You were able to regain control and stop yourself before any damage was done no da."

Tasuki bit back a sigh of relief.  Hearing the familiar 'no da' was helping to quell the anger, doubt, and self-loathing that welled up inside of him. "I didn't gain control on my own, Chichiri.  I probably wouldn't have stopped myself in time if it wasn't for that spell you cast.  What d'ya to me anyway?"

Chichiri gave Tasuki a ghost of a smile. "I'm not really sure no da.  I just suddenly remembered a spell I had learned while training under Taiitskun.  I had completely forgotten what it would do, but somehow I knew to use it. Apparently it weakened your werewolf instincts and allowed your seishi soul to break through and regain control of your mind and body no da."

"Not quite," Tasuki grumbled.  "I'm in control now, but I can still feel it; the blood lust.  I can't fight it.  K'sou, Chichiri, I need flesh!  I don't know why, I just do.  Right now, the need for blood is battling with my human instincts.  I don't know what to do.  What am I gonna do, Chichiri?"

It broke Chichiri's heart to see Tasuki in this agony.  "There is not much we can do until the sun comes up no da.  Once it does, you'll return to your human form and we can stop at an inn to rest and try to figure out a way to find the werewolf that cursed you no da.  Until then, perhaps that nose of yours can sniff out some wild animals to hunt.  I know that werewolves typically crave human blood, but I highly doubt that you want to hunt people no da.  You'll just have to make do with smaller animals until we can figure out a way to get your human mind to override your animal instincts."

Tasuki seemed to be lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes.  Chichiri pulled away and shifted so that he was sitting next to the werewolf instead of in front of him.  Tasuki turned to look back at the older seishi with pleading amber eyes.

"Arigatou, Chichiri.  After what's happened tonight, I know that I can't handle this alone.  I'm glad that you're here with me."     

Chichiri gave Tasuki a rare, genuine smile.  "Tasuki, I promised that I would stay and help you and I meant it no da.  I will help you find the werewolf that bit you no da.  We will see this whole ordeal through to the end together no da."

For the first time that evening, Tasuki smiled.  He nodded firmly to Chichiri before turning his eyes up to the starlit sky.

That night, the waning moon shown brightly on two friends sitting side by side; ready to face whatever came their way together.  

**A/N: The ending's a little sappier than I intended it to be, but I wrote this late at night when I was too tired to be emotionally constipated.  For those of you who are wondering about the serious lack of no da's from Chichiri, it's because he was completely serious until the end of the chapter.  If this chapter got a little to angsty, don't worry.  The next chapter's a bit more lighthearted.  Keep the reviews coming, everyone.**


	6. Sunrise

**Author's Notes: Whoo-hoo!  My finals are done, I'm back home, and I've got a new chapter ready for posting.  Thanks a lot for your patience everyone.  It's been a pretty insane few weeks with the amount of studying and packing that I've been doing.  But getting this chapter posted at last makes it all worthwhile.  Keep the reviews coming everyone!  **

A friendly little reminder that thinking is in * *

Chapter 6: Sunrise 

*I can't hold it back much longer.  This hunger is driving me insane.  I need fresh meat and I need it now!*

Chichiri stopped when he saw Tasuki's broad shoulders tense.  His lupine friend was obviously agitated by something, though he hoped it was nothing too serious.  One brush with death today was more than enough for him.  

"Tasuki-kun?" Chichiri prodded gently. "We should keep moving if we want to find a village to spend the day in no da."

"I can't go on, Chichiri," Tasuki answered in a low whisper. "I feel so weak.  I need to eat something soon or else I'm gonna collapse.  But the thing is that I don't want just any food.  I need fresh prey."

The older seishi wasn't surprised at all by Tasuki's comment.  Though his human mind was in control, he still had the body of a werewolf.  Werewolves needed vast amounts of nutrients to maintain their inhuman strength and speed.  Still, the thought of Tasuki craving fresh meat was a little worrying.  Common sense told him to help his friend find prey unless he wanted tonight's dinner to be roast monk.  

"All right, Tasuki-kun.  We'll just have to find something for you to hunt no da…preferably something that isn't human no da."

Tasuki failed to see any humor in the older seishi's words as his entire body tensed.  "I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"I know, I know no da.  In a forest like this, I'm sure we could find something safe for you to eat no da.  There are probably rabbits and birds and-"

"Deer!" Tasuki yelped.

"Yes, I suppose there are some deer around here no da."

"Iie.  I mean I smell deer." 

Tasuki's ears perked up as his sensitive nose scanned the surrounding trees.  The scent of deer was strong and extremely tantalizing to his senses.  His amber eyes began to shimmer faintly with a gold sheen.  Chichiri saw this and caught his breath in his throat.  Tasuki's animal instincts were clearly trying to break through his control.  Something needed to be done.

"Let's find this deer no da.  Your nose can detect it far better than my senses can, but stay close to me no da.  I don't want you running off and possibly finding more people no da"

Tasuki whined in frustration at the thought of delaying his meal, but still agreed.  The two seishi began to walk in the direction of the scent with Tasuki in the lead on all fours and Chichiri following closely behind.  Every fiber in the werewolf's muscles twitched with anticipation and the need to run, but he stubbornly stayed at the same pace.  *Chichiri's right.  I can't run off on my own when I have this craving.  If I lose myself to these instincts, I know I'll end up hurting someone.  I just need to hold on a little longer.*

But the scent was too much for the werewolf.  Tasuki's nostrils were filled with the delicious smell and it drove all other senses mad.  Hunger broke through common sense and Tasuki sprang away at full speed. 

"Tasuki!  Matte!" Chichiri cried after him. "K'sou no da!"

The monk ran in the direction his companion had gone and was not surprised to hear a deafening roar that sent all birds within a five mile radius to the sky.  When Chichiri legs felt like they were going to collapse under him, he finally reached his destination.  

In crouching in front of him was Tasuki, buried up to his eyes in the gut of a doe.  His flaming red muzzle was stained with dark blood and droplets of red dripped from the ends of his fur.  Chichiri resisted the urge to retch when the lupine seishi raised its glowing gold eyes to him.  The eyes widened before reverting back to amber.

"Chichiri?" Tasuki asked tentatively.  "Daijoubu?  You look horrible."

Tasuki was about to say more when he noticed the overwhelming scent of blood filled his nose.  He looked down and saw the carcass before him along with the blood that coated his face.

"Kisama!" He cried and leapt away from his prey.  "What have I done?"

He tried to run, but the sight of the dead deer rooted him to the spot.  He craved that meat with his entire being.  And yet he was revolted.  But at the same time, he needed it.  Chichiri could not miss the internal struggle of human morals versus animal instincts in his friend's eyes.    

"Eat it no da."

"Nani?" Tasuki half-growled. "I can't eat that thing."

The monk sighed. "You need to eat it no da.  Werewolves require a great deal of food to sustain themselves and you haven't eaten anything all night no da.  For the sake of this mission, we can not let you collapse from hunger before we find what we are searching for no da.  Eat."

The werewolf's eyes shifted from the monk to the deer.  *It's disgusting, and yet so tempting.  It didn't taste bad either.  I can't believe I'm about to do this.* Tasuki shyly moved back to the carcass and let his animal needs win over his human mind.  He ate like a ravenous…well…wolf.  Meanwhile, Chichiri kept his back to Tasuki and tried to keep his stomach from emptying.

*          *          *

Sunrise was still an hour away by the time Tasuki and Chichiri arrived at the outskirts of a small city.  Tasuki stiffened as his ears picked up the sounds of people going about their business at the early hours.  Chichiri caught his lupine friend's nervous look and stopped.

"We should wait here until sunrise no da." His smile showed concern for the young bandit.  "The villagers here probably would not know what to make of you no da."

Tasuki tried to chuckle, but it came out as a sharp whine.  The werewolf cursed his canine vocal cords under his breath before speaking.  "Yeah, those people would probably be shitting their pants if they got a look at me.  After all, only I could make fur look so good and yet so deadly," He flashed Chichiri a toothy grin.

 The monk was hardly convinced.  "Tasuki, you have every right to be afraid no da."

Tasuki was taken aback.  "Afraid?  Who says I'm afraid?  Why would you even think that I was afraid, Chichiri?"

Chichiri smiled and pointed to the bandit's tail. "Your tail is tucked between your legs no da.  Wolves tend to do that when they are afraid no da."

"Oh.  How'd that get there?"

"Tasuki-kun no da," Chichiri chuckled.  "You are impossible sometimes no da."

The werewolf winked at the monk.  "I wouldn't have it any other way.  First thing I'm gonna do when I change back is hit the bar.  After all this, I deserve to get drunk."

"The first thing we need to do is get you some clothes no da."

Tasuki looked at his body and realized for the first time that the only clothing he was wearing were his torn pants.  He silently thanked Suzaku for the fur that hid his madly blushing face.  Chichiri just stood there with an amused smile and shook his head.

"Chichiri, where are we anyway?"

The monk stiffened when he recognized their surroundings. "This is Kaisha city, near the border of Kutou no da.  Though this city is in Konan, it is run by a Kutou lord no da.  Strange…I didn't think we had traveled so far east no da."  
            

"Nani!?"  Tasuki yelled.  "We can't stop here!"

"We have no other choice no da.  There aren't any other towns around for several miles no da.  We'll just have to keep our heads low and hope that none of the soldiers here recognize us as Suzaku seishi no da."

"I guess you're right.  Ne, Chichiri, is it just me or is the sky getting lighter?"

Chichiri looked to the east and was grateful to see the first few rays of morning's light poking over the horizon.  Both he and Tasuki exchanged looks of pure relief.  

"This night will finally end no da."

"Yeah, it's about damn time."

Chichiri stepped away from the werewolf and held him with a serious gaze. "Tasuki, transforming back to your human form may be just as painful as transforming into a werewolf was no da."

"I appreciate the warning, Chichiri, but, like you said earlier, I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"I'm just trying to prepare you no da."

"Arigatou."

The first moment the sun rose above the eastern horizon, Tasuki collapsed to the ground with a roar of pain.  His fur slowly began to merge with his skin as his body shrank back to its normal size.  His inhuman muscles died down to their original state.  The claws on his hands reformed into regular finger nails and his tail curled back into his waist.  The waist length hair shortened back to its regular length.  Tasuki's roar of anguish melted into a scream as his face mutated from wolf to human. 

Once the transformation was complete, Tasuki lay in a fetal position on the ground.  His entire body was shaking and an occasional whimper escaped from his throat.  Chichiri removed his kesa and gently wrapped it around the trembling red head.  He then placed a reassuring hand on the young bandit's shoulder and squeezed lightly.    

"You were very brave, Tasuki no da.  I don't think I could have ever stood up to that much pain no da."

"It's like what I said before; I don't have much of a choice," Tasuki replied weakly.  "I'm really tired, Chichiri.  Can we head into the city and find an inn?"

"Of course no da.  After last night, we both deserve some rest no da."

"Yeah," Tasuki mumbled as he opened his eyes sleepily.  "Ne, Chichiri, aren't those our horses over there?"

Sure enough, two horses identical to the ones they had ridden earlier walked past with packs still strapped to their backs.

"Stay here Tasuki no da.  I'll go and get them no da."

While Chichiri attempted to catch the horses, Tasuki ignored his protesting muscles and sat up.  He ran a hand through his fiery hair, despite the fact that it felt like lead weights were attached to his wrist.  His head was pounding inside his skull and any sudden movements made him extremely dizzy.  Tasuki mused over the fact that this was probably the worst hangover he had ever he had and he wasn't even drinking.

Since the monk wasn't watching, Tasuki decided to make sure his body was totally human again.  He shrugged off the kesa and revealed his very well-muscled bare chest. [1] He thoroughly inspected every inch of his arms and legs, making sure that there was no red fur anywhere.  The bandit winced as his fingers traced over the deep scar on his shoulder.  All that was left of his tail was a hole in his pants.  The pants themselves were completely shredded up to his knees.

"Suzaku-sama, thanks for at least leaving me some decency," He grumbled. 

During his inspection, Tasuki felt the oddest sensation, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  It was then that Tasuki realized he wasn't craving flesh.  His blood lust had faded with the rest of his werewolf instincts.  For the first time in several hours, Tasuki felt that he was finally in full control of his mind and body.  If his body was able to move properly at that time, Tasuki felt he could have jumped up and run from here, to Hokkan, and back; fueled only by his joy.   

While Tasuki was inspecting his body, Chichiri walked back holding the reins of each horse.  The monk couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Tasuki's self-check.

"Tasuki-kun, your change of clothes are still here along with your coat and tessen no da."

Tasuki dashed over and grabbed the coat, all the while praying to Suzaku that Chichiri wouldn't see the obvious hole in the back of his pants left by his tail.  Meanwhile, Chichiri averted his eye from Tasuki while the bandit got dressed.  He didn't want to embarrass Tasuki any more by mentioning the hole in the back of the bandit's pants.   

Once Tasuki's body was again covered, the pair set off to find an inn.  Chichiri had replaced his mask on his face so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to them.  They stuck to back alleys in order to avoid any Kutou soldiers until they spotted a small inn near the center of town.  While Chichiri talked to the owner, Tasuki proceeded up to their room.  Coins exchanged hands and Chichiri head upstairs after his friend.  When he reached the door, he was surprised to not hear any of the usual noises that Tasuki made from within the room.

"Tasuki?" Chichiri opened the door carefully and peered in.  "Tasuki, I thought you were going to the tavern to get drunk no da."

The monk sweatdropped when he saw Tasuki.  The younger seishi was sprawled out on one of the two beds, still fully dressed and snoring loud enough to drown out an earthquake.  Chichiri groaned good-naturedly before pulling a sheet over his friend.  Once he was sure Tasuki was comfortable enough, Chichiri crawled under the covers of the second bed.

"Sleep well, Tasuki.  You're going to need all of your strength for when you transform again tonight no da."

With those words, Chichiri removed his mask and closed his eye.  Soon, not even Tasuki's snores could keep the monk from falling asleep.

[1] Meanwhile, dozens of fanatic ladies including one in particular (*cough*cough* Avalon*cough*cough*) are drowning in lakes of their own drool. 


End file.
